Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 068
The Memories of an Old Person - The Scrap-Iron Family Deck is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary After visiting an old area of Satellite after a long time, Yusei Fudo and company meets Martha again. Upon hearing the story of an old man stuck in his ways, Tetsuzo, Yusei and the others go to meet this Tetsuzo. After running into an actual, real life version of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (presumably built by Tetsuzo) and then jumping over one hole only to fall into another hole, Crow challenges and faces Tetsuzo. Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Tetsuzo Tetsuzo summons Maternal Junk (DEF: 1500) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Crow draws "Blackwing - Vayu the Big Flag", and summons it (ATK: 800). Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700). Crow then attacks Maternal Junk with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", Tetsuzo activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Crow ends his turn. Tetsuzo summons Paternal Junk (ATK: 1600), he then activates the effect of Maternal Junk allowing him to increase the ATK of Paternal Junk by 500 points for each "Junk" monster on his side of the field. Tetsuzo then activates "Junk Factory" allowing him to increase the ATK of Paternal Junk by another 500 points, he then attacks "Blackwing - Vayu the Big Flag" Maternal Junk (Crow: 2200 Life Points). Tetsuzo activates the second effect of "Junk Factory" allowing him return "Blackwing - Vayu the Big Flag" to Crow's deck. Tetsuzo places 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Cards Zone, and ends his turn. Crow activates "Blackwing - Shot" discarding a "Blackwing" monster to destroy Tetsuzo's Scrap-Iron ???, Tetsuzo activates "Scrap-Iron Barricade" preventing Scrap-Iron ??? from being destroyed. Crow summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" (ATK: 1300) and uses it's effect to summon "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (DEF: 1200). Tetsuzo activates Scrap-Iron ??? to return "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" to Crow's hand. Crow activates ????? allowing him to discard "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" and draw 2 cards from his deck. Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (ATK:1300), he then activates "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's effect and halves the ATK of Scrap-Iron ???. Crow attacks Scrap-Iron ??? with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", Tetsuzo activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Crow attacks Scrap-Iron ??? with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", he then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" increasing the ATK of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" by 1400 (Tetsuzo: 2600 Life Points). Tetsuzo activates "Junk Spirits" allowing him to Special Summon Scrap-Iron ??? during the End Phase, Crow places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Tetsuzo equips Scrap-Iron ??? with "Junk Barrage", and attacks "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (Crow: 900 Life Points). Tetsuzo activates the effect of "Junk Barrage" inflicting damage to Crow equal to halve "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's ATK (Crow: 250 Life Points). Crow activates "Black Thunder" allowing him to inflict damage to Tetsuzo equal to the Number of cards on his field × 400 (Tetsuzo: 0 Life Points) Crow wins. Tenth Anniversary Tribute Episode 65's tribute is shown again